SW1ki:SW1kiProject New Republic
SW1kiProject New Republic is a SW1ki project aimed at expanding upon, improving and compiling the vast history of the New Republic as it has played out upon Star Wars MUSH. Goals The overall goal of this project is to provide the MUSH community with accurate, useful, content-rich articles regarding the New Republic. * Unify and improve articles regarding the New Republic. * Identify and create articles for NR topics that have not been covered. * Encourage New Republic players to create and maintain character pages on the SW1ki. * Create an accurate historical record of New Republic events (using articles, roleplay logs, and IGN broadcasts). * Keep articles synchronized with the MUSH. Participants *Luke (Project Coordinator) *Wrista Templates, etc. Project Banner :Template: This banner should be added to the talk page of all articles within the scope of this project. Upkeep While all articles on the wiki should ideally be kept up-to-date on MUSH events, these pages in particular are focus pages for RP-centered areas of the New Republic faction, and are a priority for consistent updating. The articles themselves can be considered "complete", but will require consistent updating as events take place. They are also listed in order of importance. * Planet: Ord Mantell ** City: New Alderaan *** District: New Jedi Temple * Faction Page: New Republic * Organization: New Republic Military ** New Republic FleetOps *** New Republic Second Fleet ** New Republic StarOps *** Ghost Squadron ** New Republic GroundOps *** New Republic Marine Corps * Ship: [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] To Do These are pages that need to be created, expanded or modified. The note in italics details what the Project Coordinator(s) would like you to work on first. They are listed in order of importance. Planets/Cities/Locations * City: New Alderaan - Redlinked sub-articles under '''Districts' and Locations need to be created. Also, an updated color graphic map of the city would be nice.'' ** New Alderaan Military Base - Features section needs to be written. Once done, this can be moved to the Upkeep section. One of the first upkeeps will need to be planetary defenses such as shields and ion cannons, pending FH discussions. * Planet: Dac - Needs a recent history update. Red-linked articles to create are listed below. ** Reef Home City - Contains '''no' information!'' ** Orbital Station Paladin - Contains '''no' information!'' ** Mon Calamari Shipyards - Contains '''no' information!'' *** The following pages need to be created here in order to protect visitors from reading non-IC EU information and otherwise confusing them (the source pages are of the same name on Wookieepedia). **** Coral City **** Coral Depths City **** Domed City of Aquarius **** Crystal Reef **** Heurkea Floating City **** Morjanssik **** Pisces Base **** Valley of the Giant Oysters **** Tikkes * Planet: Kashyyyk - Page is created, but I'm missing some critical information between 9 ABY and 15 ABY. ** Rwookrrorro City ** Kassottak City *** The following pages need to be created here in order to protect visitors from reading non-IC EU information and otherwise confusing them (the source pages are of the same name on Wookieepedia). **** Kepitenochan * Planet: Yavin 4 - Coded - has '''no' info what so ever!'' * Planet: Felucia * Planet: Rhen Var * Planet: Kulthis * Planet: Lianna Characters * Han Solo * Ai'kani Za'netra * Skeezix * Lando Calrissian * Ackbar * Wedge Antilles * Sabrina Rheatis Conflicts, Battles Check out Battles and Conflicts. Many of these articles lack important New Republic related information. We will begin listing battles to work on soon. The following list is very incomplete. * Retribution of Coruscant During the Second Battle of Coruscant there was a massive fleet for the NR. Here in our new battle the Empire has a massive fleet, but the NR is absent... In order to complete and make this look like the epic battle it was, I was wondering if we could 'create' a fleet? I personally can draw this up for you all, and then calculate casualties on both sides. I've talking with Stone in the faction, but I'm willing to talk to anyone else about this as well. Just looking for the approval of something like this (I don't see how there could be many problems as it is all NPC anyway, and helps out your faction greatly in that it'll actually have a fleet list to go off of). The Imperial list was generated by Danik, to which I've inherited. Every single capital ship on our list is named and there are commanders for them all. I can share this file with the NR if they wish, but I'd like to get the NR something more concrete to work with than "The Reprisal" and "Fighters" but nothing more. Questions or comments feel free to ask me (In game or User: Nasa_Eagle). KRIEG 25 JULY 2006, 10:02 (CST). Organizations * New Republic Military - More detailed history. ** New Republic FleetOps - More detailed history. List of enlisted ranks with links to rank pages, if applicable. List of Fleets and current Deployment, which will need to be put into the "Update" section for FH/BH's to keep track of. Uniforms section. *** New Republic Second Fleet - Has no history or recent events section. ** New Republic StarOps - More detailed history. Make enlisted ranks in two columns. *** New_Republic_22nd_Starfighter_Wing - Needs a history, recent events, and structure sectoin. *** New Republic Strike Group Alpha - Needs expansion. *** Ghost Squadron - This page could be reorganized to match the general layout of many other pages. *** Falcon Squadron - The same with this page - use the two to create a template for good squadron pages. *** Krakana Squadron *** Dagger Squadron ** New Republic GroundOps - More detailed history. May need to re-assess structure with current Branch Head. *** New Republic Marine Corps - Fill in some MUSH history if there is any. General cleanup tasks for the marine sub-topics to be added below as they are identified. **** NR Marine Corps Vehicle Use - Needs to be finished out with the proper information and style. Currently in progress. * New Republic Senate - Needs more info on earlier history. Might need some attention paid to the powers and composition section. If not, it can be moved to the "Upkeep" section. * New Republic Intelligence - Could benefit from a history and recent events section. * New Republic Diplomacy - Basic page added. Needs more history. * Jedi Order - Could use more history. * Blockade Runners Derby Ranks * Government Ranks * New Republic Military ranks Ships, Units * [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] - Add recent history, check on details for ship info such as mods. * [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] - Create a history section, shorten intro. Finalize ship info details, this is a destroyed ship. * [[NRSD Templar|NRSD Templar]] - Create a history section, shorten intro. * [[MCSC Deliverance|NRSC Deliverance]] - Needs expansion. * [[VSD_Fusillade|NRSD Fusillade]] - Needs expansion. * [[NRSD Chancellor|NRSD Chancellor]] - Needs expansion. * [[CRV Audacity|NRCRV Audacity]] - Needs a history section, then needs some info filled in on the ship template. * NRAF Adamant * NRGS Forge Of Hope * NRGS Mon Mothma Archive There's a lot of old, unused, outdated code clogging up much of the faction's EU/BC resources. Instead of simply @nuking this stuff, NR staff is encouraged to link to subarticles below. Then, fellow wiki contributors can sort through the information, and plug any relevant historical data into their appropriate articles. This is so that the NR Fac Admin (which mostly means Luke, who does all the code stuff) don't go insane having to sort through it on their own. * SW1ki:SW1kiProject New Republic/BC_NRGOV_Archive New Republic